


Grocery Store

by Elvaethor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes Draco to a muggle grocery store</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Store

“Potter, what is this?”

“It’s a cabbage Draco. You always refuse to eat I when we have a roast.”

“Well it doesn't taste of anything. What’s the point of that?”

Harry gave him a small, fond smile as he took the cabbage of off Draco and put it back on top of the pile beside them. “It’s good for you.”

Harry felt Draco poke his back as they turned down an aisle containing a plethora of onions. “Potter, what are these?”

“Onions Draco. You like these, I put them in the gravy when we have sausages.” Draco looked thoughtfully at the onions.

“I thought they were white?”

“That’s because they have a skin on them. You take that off before cooking them.”

“Ooh, what’s that?”

“Beetroot.” By the time they had gotten half of the groceries they needed Harry was laughing at the expressions on Draco’s face when he found something new, which was nearly the entire shop.

When they got out of the shop, Harry looked over at Draco. “See? It wasn't ‘terrifying’ was it?”

“No, but muggles eat some weird shit.” Harry started laughing. “What?”

“Between meals at Hogwarts and my cooking, you've eaten nearly all of the food in there at some point.”

“What!” Harry burst out laughing at the scandalised expression on Draco’s face.


End file.
